


Good Decisions

by Deayoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, House Party, I, I'm in love with him, Iwaizumi Hajime (19) College Sophomore, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Underage Drinking, sports science major solidarity, why isnt that a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deayoka/pseuds/Deayoka
Summary: Iwaizumi regrets going to a college New Year's Eve party, and then he doesn't.You regret nothing.Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Good Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Hajime Iwaizumi (19) (Aoba Johsai Grad) College Sophomore (Sports Science) reader insert content, so I did it myself. Enjoy!

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he expected when he agreed to go to this New Year’s party his roommate had invited him to.

Back home, he’d just hangout with the volleyball team on New Years Eve, then visit the shrine in the morning. January 1st was always more important than the night before, so he wasn’t sure why Americans got plastered on December 31st.

He had originally planned to go home and visit, but studying abroad was expensive, and Iwaizumi was not exactly loaded. The call to his family had been a hard one, but they understood why he wasn’t coming home. Still, Iwaizumi would’ve preferred going home rather than subjecting himself to a bunch of wasted college students whose language he was still learning to grasp.

Wearing a grey button up shirt and a black pair of dress pants, Iwaizumi walks into the party house. He’s immediately overwhelmed by the booming music, the harsh scent of alcohol, and the large amount of people. He could recognize the song, but he had no idea what it was saying. Already regretting his decision on coming, he walks to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Going with a good old fashioned beer, the ace leans against the wall to gather himself. He sips his drink as he scanned the crowd, looking for people he knows. His eyes land on his roommate talking loudly with a group of friends. Iwaizumi had declined the invitation to pregame with his roommate and his buddies, so it was no shock to see him already drunk. Rolling his eyes, he moves towards his friend.

“Hey, Hajime!” his roommate, Kyle, yells drunkenly. “‘Bout time you showed up, it’s already 10:30! Is that your first drink?”

Iwaizumi takes a second to interpret what he’s asking. Judging by the proud look on Kyle’s face, he suspects his roommate thinks he spoke a lot clearer than he actually did. “Yeah, I just got here. Are you doing okay?”

“Me?” Kyle hiccups. “Yeah, I’m doing great! You know, you look really mean, but you worry a lot, don’t you? That’s not a bad thing! I just think it’s really funny.”

Iwaizumi smirks. Most people would take that as an insult, but he takes great pride in looking mean. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, man.”

Kyle goes back to talking with his other friends while Iwaizumi pretends to be engaged. He laughs when the others laugh, and nods whenever his name comes up. His gaze trails the crowd again, unknowingly looking for a specific figure.

* * *

You knew exactly what you expected when you accepted the invitation to this New Year’s Eve party.

It had been a long time since you’ve had the opportunity to get drunk, and you were not going to let this one slide. Focusing on your studies, you abstained from partying. Your roommate called you a loser, but you called yourself committed. You knew there would be future opportunities, so you always declined your roommate’s invites to party. Instead, you studied, worked part-time at the campus book store, and slept. Sports medicine was not an easy major, and you were not about to let yourself get behind because you were too busy getting blacked out.

You decided not to go home to Chicago. It saved money, and you wanted all the freedom you could get. You’ve never had the best relationship with your parents, so they weren’t too upset when you told them you’d be staying at your dorm over the break. On the other hand, your friends from high school were not happy with you at all. You had gotten cussed out, which you didn’t get because you already visited for Thanksgiving.

Whatever, you thought. I’m not even gonna think about that now. It’s time to drink my stupid little heart out.

Wearing a sparkly silver top and black high waisted jeans, you walk into the party. Arm linked with your roommate’s, you take a look around. You welcome the smell of sweat and alcohol, letting it wash over you. You missed the party scene, and you weren’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. Tugging on her arm, you lead your roommate to the kitchen.

You decide to take shots first. You choose something that goes down easy, while your roommate grabs the handle of Tito’s.

“Girl, you good?” You laugh at the face she makes. Downing shots of Tito’s never gets easier, it seems.

“Hell yeah, Y/N! Come on, take a shot of this. This one is a lot stronger,” she grabs your shot glass and fills it to the brim. You look at her like she’s crazy. “Come on! You made it perfectly clear you wanted to get drunk, and this will make it happen quicker.”

“Lisey, it’s only 10:45. This party is gonna go on all night. I think I’ll pace myself. You take it, I know you want to.”

She laughs loudly, attracting the attention of the others in the kitchen. Downing your glass, she looks at you. “Do you want a Mike’s or something, then? It’s only like 5% alcohol. It’ll take a few of those to get you drunk.”

After getting your confirmation, she leads you to the fridge where the Mike’s Hard Lemonades sit. Grabbing your favorite flavor, you pop the cap and start sipping. You wince a little, not a fan of the taste, but a fan of its effects.

You’ve always been a little nervous when it comes to getting drunk, but it never really stops you. Once you get going, your nerves almost completely disappear, and you end up having a great time. Tonight is no exception.

By 11:15, you’ve drank four Mike’s and downed at least five more shots. Inhibitions completely out the window, you hit the dance floor.

* * *

After half an hour of half-listening to Kyle’s rants about the men’s basketball team, Iwaizumi finally spots the person he’s been hoping to see all night.

He’s never really spoken to you before, but you share some classes, and he’s seen you working at the campus book store. You always have a smile on your face despite always looking completely exhausted. Every time the two of you make eye contact, you smile and give a little wave, but your relationship has never progressed past that. Iwaizumi plans to change that.

The ex-ace spots you looking more care-free than he’s ever seen you. Despite the ever present smile on your face, you always seem slightly guarded. He thinks your walls have been torn down because you’re probably drunk, but he doesn’t mind it. He finds himself glad that you’re having a good time, and he wishes he could join you. The college sophomore doesn’t want to seem like a creep, so he refrains from joining you on the dance floor. Trying to act casual, he waits for an opportunity to talk to you.

At 11:30, Iwaizumi sees you go back to the kitchen, presumably for another drink. Excusing himself from his group of friends, not like they actually care if he goes off, he sets off to find you.

You’re standing in front of the fridge, looking very disappointed. He does not enjoy the expression on your face, and he finds himself wanting to make you smile again.

“Hey,” he says, putting a smile on his face. You look up at him, and he finds that you did your makeup today. He thinks your eyeliner and eyeshadow really emphasizes his point that you have really pretty eyes.

“Hey! Uh...Hajime, right?” you ask. When he nods, you break into a grin again. He feels victorious. “Hey! I’m Y/N. We’ve never formally met, but I’ve really always wanted to talk to you! We’re in a lot of the same classes, and you seem really cool!”

Iwaizumi thought he got over the culture shock of people saying his given name so causally. Back home, there were only a select few who could call him “Hajime.” Everyone in America called him that, but when you said his first name like it was the most natural thing in the world, he finds himself at a loss for words.

He stares at you dumbly, and you flush. “Sorry! I probably came off a little too strong! I’m a little drunk, and when I drink I talk nonstop! It’s so embarrassing, I’m so sorry!” You’re waving your hand like crazy. “I swear, I’m not usually this annoying. I just always thought you were really cute and I really wanted to get to know you and-“

Iwaizumi finally comes back to his senses. You always thought he was cute? “No, it’s fine. Sorry, I’m still not used to people saying my first name.” A lie, but you don’t have to know that. “I’m from Japan, so it’s still kind of strange.”

You perk back up. “Japan? That’s so cool! When did you move? You speak English really well. I have tried so hard to learn other languages, but it never sticks!” You’re babbling, but Iwaizumi couldn’t care less.

He thinks you look cute. He likes the sound of your voice, even if it is slightly slurred from the alcohol you’ve been drinking. Your cheeks are flushed, and you’re smiling without a care in the world.

Completely disregarding your own questions, you ask him if he wants to go dance with you. Stunned, but happy nonetheless, he agrees. You grab his hand, and he can’t help but notice how small your hands are compared to his. He knows it’s only natural for a girl to have smaller hands, but he can’t help but think your hand was meant to be in his.

The Seijoh third years would definitely make fun of him if he ever voiced those thoughts out loud.

* * *

Your heart is pounding as you drag him to the dance floor. 

There is no way that  the  Hajime Iwaizumi is holding your hand right now. There is no way that  the Hajime Iwaizumi said that he’d love to dance with you. He’s an icon. He’s a legend. And he is the moment. You’ve been crushing on this beautiful man for months, and you’re finally speaking to him. 

Sure, it’s all thanks to the many shots of liquid courage, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

Ever since you saw him in your first lecture, you knew he was the finest man you would ever seen in your life. You had even questioned what god you had been particularly nice to that had blessed you with the opportunity to breath the same air as him. And now you were dragging him by hand his to go dance with you. 

Flashing led lights set the mood as you found a spot in the middle of the dance floor. As much as you wanted to throw it back on the hot college student, you also wanted to see his face. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you swayed in time with the music. Iwaizumi was smiling at you, and you grinned right back. 

You hear him saying something, but you can’t quite make out what he’s saying. You lean into him and talk into his ear. “What did you say? It’s pretty loud.”

He freezes at your sudden proximity, and you immediately lean back, assuming you’ve gone too far. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to like that, however, and pulled you back in. It’s his turn to whisper in your ear. “Can I kiss you at midnight.” 

You pull back and gape up at him, blushing like a virgin. His accented, low, and husky voice broke your brain. Trying to gain back your senses, you shake your head, and now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to pull back. 

You didn’t like that either. “Wait, no!” You pull him back into you. “Kiss me. Oh my god. I was just shocked. Please, kiss me- at midnight, though!”

He feel and see his laugh rather than hear it, and he nods. You spend the next ten minutes dancing and laughing until you hear people start the countdown. 

_ Ten... nine! _

You look up at Iwaizumi, smiling yet slightly nervous. 

_ Eight... seven!  _

He’s looking at you dead in the eye, and you feel yourself start to swoon. You can’t even fathom how good looking he is and how lucky you feel right now.

* * *

_ Six.... five! _

Iwaizumi feels like he is on top the the world. He walked into this party thinking it would be a waste of time, and now he’s about to kiss the girl he’s had a crush on for months. 

_ Four... three! _

He tightens his grip on your waist, pulling you even closer. You’re completely pressed against him now, your breath fanning his lips. 

_ Two... one! _

“Happy new year.” He whispers before crashing his lips onto yours. You taste like the fruity drinks you’ve been consuming, and a thrill runs through him. He feels you kissing back, and that thrill doesn’t seem to go away. 

When you finally pull back, you look flustered beyond belief. “Uh... wow. That was....wow. Nice.” Nothing can stop the surprised look on his face when you offer him a fist bump. 

Laughing at your awkward gesture, he fist bumps you back before pulling you back in for another kiss. He thinks about how stupid he was for even considering not going to this party. 

_ Best decision ever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lowkey thinking about writing a series on this reader and Iwaizumi, but I don't think I'm big-brained enough... but we'll see! I hope everyone has a Happy New Year and is staying safe and responsible! Hopefully 2021 is better than 2020!
> 
> Also the ending is so rushed I’m so sorry LOL I wrote all of this over the course of 2 days at 4am, and I wanted to post it.
> 
> Also I'm not editing this LOL


End file.
